User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archived A third archive can be found under the appropriate link have at it Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Pages and Colour Sorry, I'm unfamiliar with this site's talk pages... Anyway: Colour- Silver Nature- repulsion and explosion Shape- Missiles and spheres Here's everything you required.. Hope I put this in the right spot. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 02:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Oh ok. Thanks for the help and suggestions. I'll go with the explosions and the bomb idea as well. For shape, i'll go with the bombs and i'd like to add blades as well if thats alright. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 02:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Oh... I mean thrown blades. Like daggers and such. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 02:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan I understand, thank you. So does that mean I can use it now? Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 03:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Matrix Quicksilver is the character. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 03:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Color Magic im still thinking about that. :P I was thinking about a girl who's about wendy's age and she looks to be very weak but she is very strong using her magic. well at least somewhere for those lines [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic Hey there Leengard Ustan, can I please use your Familiar Spirit Magic on my new character (I still haven't created the character yet, cause i'm still planning on it), because I really like it and to me is a very cool form of magic. By the way if you let me use it i'm planning on creating a caster type Familiar Spirit, and thanks for creating this wonderful form of magic, hope you let me use it and thanks, may God bless you. NeglectedOne (talk) 13:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use it, and i'm still planning on the character, maybe by next week i'll put it on, May God Bless You, Dude, thanks again. NeglectedOne (talk) 02:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic. Could i use Familiar spirit magic for one of my characters? Not sure yet which type it'll be though. Xz791 (talk) 17:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Would it be possible to sign a contract with twins, without having it count as two separate contracts? Xz791 (talk) 10:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Permission Excuse me but I was wondering if I could use the magic, Immortal Night and A Familiar Spirit Magic?The Dawn Angel (talk) 22:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) What's up? Hey Leen. I just started a story on here, and I don't know if you really care, but if you wanted to read it, it's called Fairy Tail: Satyrical. If you do read it, I'd appreciate some feedback. n_n Anyway, it's kind of based around my guild, Satyr Flute, and I was thinking of maybe having Ehecatl make an appearance every now and then, if you felt like it. If you're up for it, he won't be showing up for a few chapters, and he'll likely show up sparingly. Let me know what you think. --SuBash (talk) 23:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Haha I'd like to come out with more, but I'm still not sure what to write next. Maybe when my exams are done I'll focus on it some more. (P.S. I'm looking forward to more of your Familiar Spirit Tournament story. No rush or anything, just saying.) Yeah, your free to use Incantation Magic. Just be sure to make it original for your character. For instance, if your character is religious or so, they might use prayers for their spells, or whatever. As long as it works for their personality. But if your person sings a lot, then you can use songs like I did. Also, the effects can be almost anything, so choose ones that work for your person. It's a very versatile magic, so have fun with it. -- SuBash (talk) 02:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic. Hey Leen. Could I create a fused Familiar Spirit ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) BTW, this is the caster type familiar you allowed me to create; Cheshire. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic Hi there! Would it be alright if I used Familiar Spirit Magic for a Holder, please? [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Thank you very much. :) Here it is ~ Mai -- [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Thx. Man, Fam. Spirit Magic is like the most popular fanon magic on the wiki, good job [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Psychics I will allow you to make one mage with Psychic Magic as long as I like the idea for the mage, it can continue to be on wiki but if I don't like the idea, I'll find someway to take it off but before I do I'll might converse with you and we could come with a comprise, if not then say goodbye to your Psychic Mage. -Panda Lord- This is a list of all abilities you could use: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_psychic_abilities, with it. Also before that's what I was talking, making it a character's magic hince the word 'Mage' (read above comment again) Panda Lord (talk) 16:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Panda Lord Please send me a link to the character you make using this magic, if you can, Panda Lord (talk) 17:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind about the link, and yes everyone one of those powers would work for this magic including hallucinationsPanda Lord (talk) 18:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Yo So yeah, me again, been some time but i was wondering of it was ok for me to sue Chess magic again for a counsel mage. Flame Lizard (talk) 01:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool, thanks. I got the guys name, but am still looking for pictures for the pieces. The name'll be Florz Grapin, i'll mesage you again when he's up Flame Lizard (talk) 03:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Um, you can make the Doccia page if you want. I am working on the Chibi Spirit Magic page and Boram's as an example. Thanks again with the whole Talk-Page thing. Helps a lot!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 04:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll leave you a message when I'm done. Thanks for the notice, I rally didn't notice it actually. I'll put categories on my pages. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I didn't see the message. Anyway, um, Decade-Forms are used for a slight increase in power. Think of it as a level up in a way. Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:13, December 14, 2013 (UTC) No. There isn't. Experienced Chibi, like Doccia, can activate hers anytime. Boram uses a Form-Gun to change into his form. A Form-Gun gives the Chibi the additonal power need to transofrm while still maintaining some magic power. "Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Chibi Name of Label Here" EX: "Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Boram of the Thundering Bulls" EX:"Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Doccia of Spring Weather" Their label is usally the name of their ring. Of course, a spirit can summon themselves or a human can force the door closed. One the bond is strong enough, you don't even need to say the traditional command phrase. A simple "Boram!" is all that is needed.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:52, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks good. I have a question, however. Should I make two new pages for Decade-Form and Chibi Natures?Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'think I'll do the second one. So, I think I'll edit the Chibi Spirits page first with more information.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure Yeah sure Lee, you can use it no problem. Weirdly, at the same time you refound it, I was wondering how to begin revamping it since there's alot of work to be done. A long time ago I did have an idea on the four realms, but beside those I've already outlined in the article, I don't remember them. So if you have an interesting idea about a realm you'd like to add, just leave a message and I'll get back to you. The theme is Chaos. Basically to create a realm, think about what can create chaos? For example my two realms, death and sin can bring chaos about onto people. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 02:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leen, it's me Thepreciousone. May I use your Familiar Spirit Magic (Fused) and Fire-Make. I was planning on using FSM for my character Ashton Inferna while the Fire-Make was for his Familiar Spirit form. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 06:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I just haven't had any good ideas lately so...maybe in the near future. Why'd you ask? Thepreciousone (talk) 04:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Nowie Yo Gard it's...wow it has actually been a really long time since we've actually properly talked to each other. How have you been man? Hope you have a really good holiday(ssssssssssss) idk, just have fun this year. I have to say, you are like, really efficient, you just jumped onto the Hydra Head page like, a minute after I made Soren so...well thanks for that :D I actually had the idea but then I forgot, I remembered JUST now but, could I possibly use Familiar Spirit Magic for Soren? I'm thinking of the little crown on his head is actually a tiny bird/lamp mashup that has no offensive capabilities whatsoever, but it emits a small light wherever it flies. Well I also want to hear what ideas you might have as well! [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 12:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) It's good to hear you're doing well and don't worry, I'll still be here waiting for your stories :P. Which sort of reminds me that Moon Drop is still on a hiatus...almost forgot about it lol. It's pretty damn hot in Australia right now but yeah, I guess the holidays are nice. It feels good, just waking up in the morning and then realizing I can sleep in for however long I want :3. I didn't really know what to put on Soren's page after publishing him so I was a little bit in awe seeing him already added. It's pretty cool how you're sort of just looking out for everybody on this wikia. Thanks for letting Soren use FSM. I was thinking the bird would be a Caster type, that Soren tried to make a contract with a powerful spirit but the spirit instead left and recommended him to the small bird/lamp. [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 09:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, here's to a new year, hopefully new beginnings! Or at least changing some haha. Sometimes I really wish I was anywhere except Australia. The weather is, to be frank, just completely spastic sometimes (Pouring rain, 18 degrees, next day 29 blazing hot). That reminds me, is it snowing where you are? It's just a part of who Soren is lol. I don't really know, I might take a new approach to Soren, might try writing some things differently...or I might just end up doing what I normally do lol who knows. I would've thought more people would be ready to hit their characters but idk. And yeah, the whole concept of a powerful character is awesome and all, but (personal opinion here) I just think that spamming them sort of diminishes the status that comes with an S-Class mage and besides, it's fun to slip in a weak one every now and then. I'm going to be heading to the Blue Mountains for about 2 days which should be..."fun". Anyways so I won't be having any access to internet while I'm there so while I can, I just want to say that I hope you have a Merry Christmas! [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 10:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Imperial Embodiment Sure, you can use it. As for elements you can use Fire, which could give one more diverse control over fire magic, such as hardening fire or Earth, which could increase defense and at the same time allow them to use a stronger material of earth like Black Granite. The Dawn Angel (talk) 03:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll sure to add the character and for names of forms, you can go with your Burning Goddess Form (燃焼女神体, Nenshō Megamitai) or Raging Fire Form (烈火体, Rekkatai). The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Raging Fire Goddess Form would be 烈火女神体, Rekka Joshintai. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:29, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Just saw you edit Imperial Embodiment. Thanks for adding your character. Also I saw that some of the spells translations looked a little strange, So I made some for you. *'Molten Touch' (溶融触, Yōyūsawa) *'Raging Conflagration ' (激火事, Gekikaji) *'Mini Sun' (小型陽, Kogatayō) The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leen. I was thinking that I might want to create a Mage with Fire-Make, so I was wondering if I could get permission for that. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 21:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man, and yeah, I kind of thought that you were supposed to make your own spells with Maker Magic. :P --SuBash (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Lee, can I use Fire-Make please? If only for a reference, but you can use what I make :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:05, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey It doesn't show ur pic BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It would be easier if u posted them again on the new blog, cuz some might not be able to find your's BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 00:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Me again Hey Leen, it's me again. I was wondering if I could use your Fused Familiar Spirit Magic for Alexander Vesta? His Familiar would be a Phoenix Spirit, if it's okay. Thepreciousone (talk) 14:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Fire-Make Yo amigo can i use Fire-Make for a character i left a message on the magic's page....Just thought i'd message you directly. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Dragon Slayer Ideas Well regarding names for your Dragon Slayer Spells, I can think up some alternate names. Umbral Nadir: Constricting Dark Grap (暗黒の天底•縮濃喘ぎ, Ankoku no Amesoko: Chidjimi Ko'aegi) Umbral Nadir: Grand Eclipse Abyss ' (暗黒の天底•壮大淵食, ''Ankoku no Amesoko: Sōdai Fuchi Shoku) Regarding the Tousen's Bankai situation, let me do some research and then get back to you. OkayThe Dawn Angel (talk) 04:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Uh... Hi, I'm new here and was wondering if I could use Fire-Make Magic for my character.--RaythMercury (talk) 00:30, February 4, 2014 (UTC)RaythMercury Looks very good. Plus It captures Genghis' character quite nicely. The Dawn Angel (talk) 03:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Darkness and Shadow Technically, Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic are the same thing- since they both deal in the same area. Hiro just calls them differently. Since your blog won't let me comment for some reason, I'mma just tell you here that you can just merge 'em :P '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:41, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Although Per has already given her say, I thought that I'd tell you my opinion. Shadow Magic seems to be a form of Darkness Magic. Darkness Magic is more versatile. If you look at the FT Wikis page for Darkness Magic you can see the versatility by looking at the different spells. Brain uses it for piercing power and gravity, Jose creates shades and Simon uses it literally by removing all light in an area. Even though there is only one canon character who uses Shadow Magic, all of Kageyama's spells are quite similar. They all revolve around controlling and shaping shadows into different things. However, that said, since your guy is using Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, the two would be interchangeable in that he would be able to eat both. That's my opinion on the matter. --SuBash (talk) 06:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Panda Chess I was wondering if I could use Chess Magic, I mean it's only fair that I should get to use one of your magics, right Panda Lord (talk) 18:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Fire-Maker Hey Leen. I made my Fire-Make wizard. His name is Flint in case you want to add him to the page. --SuBash (talk) 21:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm wondering if it would be possible to reserve Helium Particle Magic 'as it seems like a very interesting and somewhat versatile. Animainiac (talk) 21:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm acutally a novice chemist so I got alot of the properties of heilum locked and loaded so I am thinking about how it could be applicable in battle or used defensively so yep thanks for the help Animainiac (talk) 08:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Particle Magic Yolo~. How's it goin'? I was wondering if I could use Mercury Particle Magic? Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 13:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Got to know Does the particle magic have any effect on the pysiology of the users i.e. if an unstable element is the user then unstable?Animainiac (talk) 22:10, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sounds God! Animainiac (talk) 18:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the comment on my magic bro, don't get that too many often 'BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 00:10, February 18, 2014 (UTC) APS Hey Leengard, is it alright for me to use Familiar Spirit Magic? Thanks for the approval. I'll be making another FSM User, when I get around to it. Yo Lee, can I make a Familar Spirit Magic (haven't decided what of yet doe), please? My original plan was for them to have a serpentine/draconic spirit that looks mechanical, but it can split into a trio (kinda like summons, not more than one spirit), whaddya think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, Lee, you gave me a great idea! Can I make two Familiar Spirit Magics instead of one, please? I wanna experiment around with Caster, and I'll also make a Holder. Maybe if I make a really good holder, since it's made by an admin, people will show more interest in Holder? :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Sorry about that, been busy with exams and things. Go right ahead :)[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Just one, sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Here I know mine isn't good at alll, but hope u can give it a look [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:10, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't believe so. If there is, I'll tell you.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic Hi! I'd like to use your familiar spirit magic for my caracter. It'll be a holder type. pls respond. Thnx. Ozmandy (talk) 22:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) OK. Thank you. I'll let you know when I'm done with the page. Kokat Chouko Ozmandy (talk) 23:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Color Magic Reservation Hello! May I reserve the color cyan? It's shape can be teardrop or snowflake-shaped and the nature is petrification. I'm planning to use Color Magic for an upcoming page of mine. ' Lil'orchid' Talk with me! ' Hello! Just wanted to ask if I can use your Familiar Spirit Magic on my character: Matthew Callahan. It would be used to create a spirit under a Fused contract. Sincirely, DJMatyas (talk) 13:44, April 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Quick Thanks No worries Lee...Don't like ppl doing that and hate it when they're too chicken shit to sign in and do it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Cyan Color Magic shape Well, I have been thinking of it overnight. So, I choose snowflakes. :) The page will have to wait though, I'm having trouble looking for a suitable picture. Anyway, thanks again, Lee! ' Lil'orchid Talk with me! ''' Thanks! ( http://hugelolcdn.com/hugereaction.com/i/1971.gif ) Thank you very much for your permission and sorry for being so intrusive about it :D I will mesage you once I finish my FSM, and don't worry the spirit will have a huge impact on his abilites. Sincerely, DJMatyas (talk) 18:13, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Color Magic Hello. I'm here to request two~three shape magics for unknown characters. *If you wish to use/reserve a color, leave a message on my talk page and include the following info: Color, Shape and Nature(s) + a brief description on how you plan to use these colors (examples of the use of Shape and Nature(s)) Color: Blue Shape: Tear Drop Nature: Aquatic/Water/Liquids *Sad Clouds: Sends the tear drop into the sky to make it rain. *Throws Tear drop at the groun which makes a small river. Used for distraction. Color: Yellow. Shape: Lightning Bolt. Nature: Electrical/Offense. *Thunderbolt: Sends a charge of electricity at the target. Color: Brown Shape: 'X' Nature: Rust/Decay *User places hands on metal object and releases minature brown x's which eat away at it. *User releases small clouds of rust that deteoriate any object hat comes into contact with it. It's okay if you say 'no' to all of them. I was just feeling creative. :PLegendarybluescarf (talk) 02:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Colourful Peoples Hey Leen. I was wondering if I could use your Colour Magic for a character. It might be a while before I make the character, but I felt like asking now. Colour: '''Periwinkle Shape: Liquid/Water Nature: Tranquility Description: It would be used by having the colour flow through the air, so it doesn't really have a definite shape, and those that touch it would become more tranquil. If someone is running, they would slow down. If someone is mad, they would calm down. If someone is energetic, they might get tired. So that is my proposition for using your magic. If I wasn't specific enough about anything, please let me know and I'll try to better explain. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 20:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was thinking it would have a liquid shape because I liked the idea that it would be similar to water. Even though a wave or beam might work better for the nature, liquid is how I can envision it better. Thanks for the permission. You seem to have the best magics. --SuBash (talk) 21:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't surprised that it was, especially since I was going to nominate it if someone else hadn't. The only real thing that surprised me was that it wasn't chosen sooner. Yeah, she's going to be a support type of mage. I'll think about giving her Cheer Magic. That would probably be a good second magic for what I'm planning. Thanks for the idea. --SuBash (talk) 22:09, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Haha okay. And maybe it will if I use it. --SuBash (talk) 23:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Question Lee, are only Legal Guilds allowed to participate? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 22:22, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Color Magic Hello, Mr. Leengard Ustan. May I use the following colors for my future characters. Color: Lavander *'User:' N/A *'Shape:' Diamond (like this-> <>) *'Nature:' Sharp, Lustrous /\ Used like the the swords of Erza which flies around her in her Circle Sword Spell. Due it's sharp / / \ nature, it will be used inflict damage to the target. My character will also use the to deflect the \ \ / attack of the attacker. \/ Color: Wisteria *'User:' N/A *'Shape:' Cube *'Nature:' Translucent, Strong My mage will summon cubes to the desired place. It will serve as a barrier to safeguard allies or trap enemies. Color: Crimson *'User:' N/A *'Shape:' *'Nature:' ' [[User:CrossXheartS|'CrossXheartS]](talk) 09:25, May 1, 2014 (UTC) in GMG my characters Tenma and Daina can be members of my guild team. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 13:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Permission Familiar Spirit Magic May i use Familiar Spirit Magic for my character, please? ShinePillar (talk) 15:20, May 1, 2014 (UTC) GMG Yo Lee, about the GMG thing. My guild got nominated, but it's not from Fiore so I'm not really sure it should be included in the roster. I'm cool with it being there, but just thought I should let you know before anything definitive was made of it. if your wanting to give it a look over, it's called Blazing Soul. Nice idea by the way, this could be fun. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:29, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirit Magic So, for my Familiar Spirit I was thinking Holder style and a human-like spirit fused with a Talisman. The Familiar Spirit would have soul/ghost/spirit-based powers. Thnx, ShinePillar (talk) 16:52, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Lee, I don't know of any template like that >_< The only poll template I've used is the generic one we'll used once or twice.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm not too useful >_< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Just making sure Um, Lee? Have you read my message yet? I chose snowflakes over teardrops for the Cyan Color Magic. My character's appearance is already planned and her pictures are in my sandbox. I'm going to post her as soon as I finish Hysteria's page. ' Lil'orchid' Talk with me! ' 01:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Pretty sure you didn't. And, it's okay. The Finals are really important, too. ' Lil'orchid Talk with me! ' 04:05, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lee Been a while since we talked, so listen I had an idea for the GMG since I will be participating under Eternal Vanguard, so you know how there might be competitions, maybe for some including the fights, we should have a poll and blog to show people the link to the RP that is done with it, and have people minus those participating vote to determine who won or lost or who got second or third in that sense to make things easier. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace]] (Mmmm check plz) 02:45, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to get the word, also my idea is more a back-up if the admins can't judge [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Olympic Torch Okay, so far, Dolos is looking great. I put Street Performer for Occupation. What would you like me to put for Reason? Can't wait for the final product. Good luck!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 20:38, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be an interesting idea if he traveled around delivering coded messages for the members. Not only would it eliminate the need to carry those Communication Lacrimas, it would be a good cover-up. Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll add it. Thanks.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:23, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Great, I was just about to talk to you about that. Alright, I felt Zorra would feel anyone below her "rank" wasn't good enough for her so she would talk to them in a condescending tone. So, you can imagine with Dolos being at the "bottom", how she would treat him like he was nobody. Katie and Dolos could have like a brother-sister relationship with each of them always bickering or something like that. Reitanna...I'll have to think about that.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 04:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Colour Mage Hey, I've made my Colour Mage now if you want to add her to your page. Her name is Yui Nazuna. Also, I don't know if I ever told you, but my Chess Mage that I made is named Amélie Blanchette in case you wanted to add that to the page. Thanks. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 07:57, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Luxurious Power Ello Ello so basically I would like to reserve the colour Purple for you're colour magic. Colour:Purple User: Shape:Abstract Nature:Control over others. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 23:08, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Haha its coming along slowly I've been looking at the properties of Heilum,yes they are highly combustible that can't be all there is to it. I mean I've found that Heilum Nucile (A different form of heilum) is formed during radioactive decay so thats one road I can go down, another road is making it a subtle magic which does seem like a better course of action,as it would be used tatically and would give the magic some more character but hopefully by June I will have time to finsh it off. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 23:24, May 18, 2014 (UTC)